


Forever And Till The End

by Squidapples



Series: The Deanmon At The End Of The World Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cats, Cats that resemble charcters, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Endverse Castiel - Freeform, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mark of Cain, Off-screen Relationship(s), Off-screen death, Referenced Castiel/Dean Winchester, Referenced Gabriel/Sam, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story takes place after Dean gives in to the mark.<br/>The parts will be short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About The Story

So this story comes from at the end of 10.22(The Prisoner)when Castiel said after everyone Dean loves is dead he would be the one to watch him slaughter the world.

Also I saw a Tumblr post that said Castiel had planned on staying with Dean forever and I'm like what if I wrote that.

Usually I'm like somebody write this when I see a idea that I like because I really can't write when I can't change the personalities a little bit because you start changing stuff and you get two different people.

So every part will have a song that reminds me of Dean and Castiel the songs will be a little random because I use my Pandora so I never know what will come up.

This will be kinda sad and you may cry but that's the way I want it to be.

I have learned from people on(Wattpad)here how to torture people and rip out their hearts.

This will be told like if you were talking to a camera each part will be short.

Think of how 6.20(The Man Who Would Be King)was done it was told from Castiel's POV and some of it was done focused on him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this idea comes from a Tumblr post and 10.22 The Prisoner and it was canon until 10.23 Brother's Keeper so this story will go against cannon sometimes because at the time this was written 5-15 this idea was still possible.  
> This is cross-posted from Wattpad under Soulturtle.


	2. Intro~Angel With A Shotgun

**_They say before you start a war._ **

**_You better know what you're fighting for._ **

**_Well baby you are all that I adore._ **

**_If love is what you need a soldier I will be._ **

**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._ **

**_I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe._ **

**_Don't you know you're everything I have._ **

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9L3EzoF1yGc>

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel With A Shotgun~The Cab


	3. Under A Paper Moon

Dean lasted five more years.

2020 was when he couldn't resist the mark any longer.

Gabriel tried to help but when Dean found out he tried to use him as a human(angel)dartboard.

But then again when Dean was human he never really liked Gabriel to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under A Paper Moon-All Time Low 
> 
> I loved writing the dartboard bit.


	4. Thinking Out Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this story is seriously contradicting canon but I wrote all of this on paper on 5-15 so the finale had not aired yet.

The years went on and Dean got worse.

I'm surprised Dean didn't kill Crowley and take over hell.

I guess Dean's happy with drinking,killing people,throwing people out of windows and singing bad karaoke.

Dean didn't kill Sam I don't know why.

I guess because Sam stayed out of Dean's way and didn't bother him.

Sam died a couple years ago Gabriel went with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking Out Loud-Ed Sheeran 
> 
> As I was typing this the song came on my Pandora.
> 
> This song is known as the Sabriel song.
> 
> My computer knows how to spell Crowley I forgot the 'E'.
> 
> The throwing people out windows thing was a random thought.
> 
> Dedicated to Fanfictioncupcake on Wattpad.


	5. Shut Up And Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to The_Hobbit_from_221B.

It's now 2548 I think when you live forever.

Do you really need a calendar.

They fixed heaven but I can't go back.

Since everyone knows I'm living with Dean.

I'd be killed if I were to ever return.

Everyday Dean comes home and tells me about his day.

About the people he killed,tortured and threw out windows.

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nitKbG-kQPw>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shut Up And Dance-Walk The Moon
> 
> I was supposed to break this up into two parts but I forgot and I have all the chapters I wrote so far pre loaded so all I have to do every two weeks is check over the part and then post it.
> 
> Since this idea is not canon anymore I have to use what I can from the show and think of the rest which is why I update every 2 weeks so I have time to write more parts.
> 
> I have all these chapters pre loaded on Wattpad so some stuff I type for these chapters is only on Wattpad and vise versa.
> 
> All the chapter titles are songs that I feel fit Dean and Castiel not all songs describe the whole relationship some songs only fit for like a season or two.
> 
> This chapter was originally called They Don't Know About Us-One Direction.


	6. The Reason

333 years in and I'm still with Dean.

Still by his side protecting whenever need be.

He does the same for me.

I see flashes of who he used to before the demon took over.

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aub_TTPHUII> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reason-Hoobastank  
> 


	7. Centuries

The man who would do anything for his friends and family.

Anything he could to protect them.

The man who listens to classic rock and drives a classic car.

The man who I rebelled for all those years ago.

The man I fell in love with.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtFboemwgck>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Centuries-Fall Out Boy  
> 


	8. Kryptonite

Sometimes it will be like old times and I'll get my Dean back.

We'll go out and do stuff like nothing's happened.

Then a couple days later he go back to how he is now.

I guess demons don't have to worrying about pickling their livers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonite-3 Doors Down
> 
> I don't listen to anything by 3 Doors Down but for some reason this song always comes on my Pandora and this is apparently the only song by them that Pandora knows exists because this is the only song I've ever heard from them on Pandora.  
> That last part was something I added because this is sad and it should be a little funny.


	9. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to angrysouffle

Instead of those pretty green eyes I love.

I see cold,soulless black eyes staring back at me.

Maybe I'm the reason that.

Dean still has a little humanity left in him.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzkRcv7jas0>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haunted-Taylor Swift
> 
> I divided a couple parts into smaller parts so I could have more chapters and have more time to write more parts.
> 
> I have written the ending it will be a 11 part ending with an epilogue.
> 
> I just need to figure out how to bridge the part where I'm at to the end then I will know how many parts this story will be.


	10. Endlessly

I will be with Dean till someone kills him.

Or till my vessel gives out.

When I said forever I meant it.

Dean doesn't care that I tag along.

As long as I don't interfere with his work.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=1&v=5vPm4d74Q54](https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=1&v=5vPm4d74Q54)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlessly-The Cab
> 
> I have two videos so I'll post one this chapter and the other next chapter.
> 
> Castiel's vessel giving out is something I told my mom once.
> 
> I think just because angels live forever doesn't mean their vessel can survive forever.


	11. Ever Enough

I think me staying here.

Is what is keeping Dean somewhat human.

We got a little ginger kitten with green eyes.

He keeps me company when Dean's out.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cJIZ15qIqA>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever Enough-A Rocket To The Moon
> 
> Second video from last chapter.
> 
> I have connected the part I was on to the end.
> 
> I have also found all the songs for the parts.
> 
> If I continue posting every 2 weeks it will be 1-14-17 when the story is finally over.
> 
> But if I post once a week it will be 5-28-16 when the story is over.
> 
> So I'm gonna start posting once a week starting 10-17.


	12. Bring Me To Life

The kitten's name is Squirrel.

If I wasn't here with Dean.

I think he would be worse then he is now.

Squirrel is very fond of laser pointers and jumping on bookcases.

If Dean wasn't here I don't know what I'd be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring Me To Life-Evanescence


	13. Through Glass

We still hunt when Dean's not busy with other stuff.

Even though it's just the two of us.

It feels like old times.

Before everything happened and we ended up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through Glass-Stone Sour  
> I heard this on one of my local radio stations it's funny because the station I heard it on isn't my usual station.


	14. Angeles

We've been to Purgatory a few times.

We've had to use it to sneak into hell.

Dean is much stronger then Crowley.

He sometimes skips out on their meetings.

So Crowley gets mad and locks the door to hell.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyjfDUwH3vc> **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angeles~Jensen Ackles  
> Dedicated to Museaway


	15. Vanilla Twilight

Hell's changed since we were last here.

After Dean does his "work" as he calls it.

Sometimes we stay in Purgatory for a few days.

I prefer Purgatory over hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla Twilight~Owl City
> 
> I loved the set they used for Purgatory I wished they would have made that story line longer.
> 
> I begin watching Gilmore Girls much to my brother’s displeasure when he found out I’m watching all 7 seasons and not just 1 episode.
> 
> He thought I was watching only 1 episode was because I watched a lot of shows that Misha had been in and they were only 1 episode except for ER(3) and 24(7).
> 
> I know he's glad he didn’t have to watch all of Dark Angel well 1 episode in Season 1 and all of Season 2.
> 
> I also know he doesn’t like the fact that have seen Stonehenge Apocalypse 7 times my mom doesn’t either.
> 
> I know he enjoyed when I was yelling at the tv at the end of 24.


	16. Born For This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Born For This-Paramore  
> I like how I worded this.

Sometimes time goes by really fast.

Other times seems to last forever.

They say time goes by when you're with the one you love.

I don't know what they say when you're spending eternity with them.

I guess it depends on your definition of eternity.


	17. Her Love Is My Religion

Baconcheeseburgers remind me of the way it was before.

I wasn't supposed to stay with Dean.

I was told to make sure he's not a threat then return to heaven.

It was only supposed to be a few days not forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her Love Is My Religion~The Cab
> 
> There will be two timestamps later on in the story.


	18. This Love

It's storming again.

This is the fourth day in a row.

All you see outside are big angry storm clouds.

The only sound is the rain on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sounds like a kid is writing this sometimes that's how I talk also sorry for the sadish feels it's the end of the world after all.
> 
> This Love~Taylor Swift


	19. Red

At the end of the world all you have left are memories.

Material things fade with time.

I wonder if the departed souls can still remember.

What it was to live,love and be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red~Taylor Swift
> 
> Blame Jesse for my using of Taylor Swift songs and possibly for my being soft.  
> Also my computer keeps wanting to correct Jesse to Jess which is funny because I would only call him that if I was really concerned about him or mad at him.


	20. Centerfold

Squirrel keeps burying his toys in the garden.

I think he's getting lonely.

I thought Squirrel had escaped but he was just sleeping in the closet.

I can't eat tuna with him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Centerfold~J.Geils Band


	21. Weak

Where will me and dean go when it's all over.

Not heaven they won't let me back in.

Maybe hell if Dean doesn't piss off Crowley.

Purgatory seems to be the best place for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weak~Take A Breath


	22. Halo

We have a new cat his name is Moose.

Moose sleeps on top of the bookcase.

Squirrel sleeps right next to him.

Moose digs up the toys Squirrel buries and brings them inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo~Beyoncé  
> I have all but one of the songs for the 2 timestamps.


	23. Our Song

At the end of the world you have to be brave.

You never know what's coming.

The next adventure or disaster could be around the corner.

You could have one more moment with someone and then they're gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Song~Matchbox Twenty  
> I like how I worded this chapter.  
> Bonus chapter for me almost forgetting to update yesterday.


	24. I Won't Give Up On Us

Another kitten showed up today.

He's a black kitten with blue eyes.

He likes to chase his tail.

He seems confused that it's attached to him.

Dean says he looks like me he calls him Catsiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Won't Give Up On Us~Jason Mraz


	25. Missing You

I'm convinced there's a kitten factory somewhere around here.

They just keep coming.

The latest one is a tabby with Hazel eyes.

So I call him Trick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard this on one of my 4 preset stations I have on my Player I looked it up and it turns out it came out in 1984 10 years before I was born.
> 
> I had heard it when i watched Warm Bodies but I didn't know the song so i wouldn't recognize it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Missing You~John Waite


	26. Everytime We Touch

I think Trick and Moose are together.

Well as much as two male cats can be.

Same goes for Squirrel and Catsiel.

Why did Dean name the cat after me does he think I look like a cat.

I don't look like a cat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime We Touch~Cascada


	27. Speechless

Me and Dean went out today.

We took the cats and went on a road trip.

When I asked him why he just looked at me.

And told me we deserved some fun.

He told me he wouldn't work while we're on vacation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speechless~The Veronicas


	28. This Love

It's now 2788.

Why go on a road trip now.

We went all around Europe.

Even though Dean said he wouldn't work he did.

Something's up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Love~The Veronicas


	29. Timeless

It's nearing Halloween.

I bought Angel and Demon costumes for the cats.

Dean seems more distant.

I go to a pet store in Holland to buy cat food and a cat.

I go to where they have the cats.

And a fluffy orange Maine Coon started climbing my jean leg.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeless~Reece Mastin


	30. If You Love Someone

I knew he was the one I should get.

Dean doesn't mind that we have 5 cats now.

Except when they're hungry.

It's not fun having 5 pairs of eyes staring at you when you feed them.

Squirrel and Catsiel have adopted Alexis as their own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You Love Someone~The Veronicas


	31. Right Here

We adopted Sergei in Iceland.

Squirrel and Catsiel have a little cat family with Alexis and Sergei.

Then in New Zealand we found Jacob and Tony.

Now Moose and Trick have a little family too.

We back to the bunker Dean got even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right Here~Ashes Remain  
> This chapter was originally called Teenager In Love-Neon Trees then it was called Moment Like You-Lia Marie Johnson.


	32. Time-Bomb

Squirrel and Moose were Demons for Halloween.

Catsiel and Trick were Angels.

Alexis and Sergei were Lobsters.

Jacob and Tony were Fishys.

I've noticed the mark glowing lately.

I don't know what that means but it can't be good.

Dean hardly comes home anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time-Bomb~All Time Low  
> I am really running out of songs to use.


	33. The Edge

Dean's getting really bad.

I mean I know he's a demon.

But he has this really evil feeling he gives off.

Not the normal demon vibes he gives off.

It's scaring me and the cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Edge~Tonight Alive


	34. Old Scars/Furture Hearts

I know Dean would kill me for this.

I have to do this to save him or at least try to.

I gather all the ingredients and summon Crowley.

"What do you want Castiel I was in the middle of a poker game and I was winning" He yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Scars/Future Hearts~All Time Low  
> I’ve been so busy lately I meant to update yesterday.


	35. Fight Song

" I need you to help me fix Dean" I explain.

"Well well well baby angel boy has had enough of Deany boy being a demon" he smirked.

"Yes and he can't know that we are meeting" I tell him.

He looks around the room "what's in it for me" he asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note:Fight Song~Rachel Platten


	36. Miracle

"You get Dean out of your hair" I say hoping he'll agree.

"Hmm that would be nice he's been tormenting my demons lately and that's my job" he says.

"And know they're more afraid of him then me" he yells.

It's a long time before he speaks "if it gets him off my back,out of hell and away from my demons I'll help you" he tells me .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note:Miracle~Paramore


	37. Edge Of Tonight

"Give me a day or two to find the spell" he says.

The bunker usually smells like sulfur so Dean will never notice Crowley had been here.

"How did you get in" I ask when Crowley appears in my room.

"I'm the king of hell that's how" he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge Of Tonight~All Time Low


	38. Say You Like Me

He tosses me the list I scan it I've never even heard of some these items.

"The thing about the spell is when the demon took over that launched you into a parallel universe" he explains.

"You mean this is all basically a dream" I ask him.

"More or less but you'll be the only one who remembers this" he tells me.

"Once you complete the spell you'll be put back where you belong" he says sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say You Like Me~We The Kings


	39. Baby Blue Eyes

"Dean will be back to normal,the mark will be gone and you both can live happily ever after" he says the stuff ready.

The spell's written in a bunch of different Egyptian,French,Latin,Spanish,Polish,Welsh,Scottish,Italian and German.

It would take some to get the ingredients and Dean would be back soon so we got to work.

"One thing as soon as you get everything and drop the match in you have to say the words quick" he tells me ** _._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Blue Eyes~A Rocket To The Moon


	40. Say You Like Me

He tosses me the list I scan it I've never even heard of some these items.

"The thing about the spell is when the demon took over that launched you into a parallel universe" he explains.

"You mean this is all basically a dream" I ask him. 

"More or less but you'll be the only one who remembers this" he tells me.

"Once you complete the spell you'll be put back where you belong" he says sitting down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say You Like Me~We The Kings


	41. Baby Blue Eyes

"Dean will be back to normal,the mark will be gone and you both can live happily ever after" he says the stuff ready.

The spell's written in a bunch of different Egyptian,French,Latin,Spanish,Polish,Welsh,Scottish,Italian and German.

It would take some to get the ingredients and Dean would be back soon so we got to work.

"One thing as soon as you get everything and drop the match in you have to say the words quick" he tells me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Blue Eyes~A Rocket To The Moon


	42. I Can't Stay Away

"Why" I ask him thinking he doubled crossed me and something's gonna happen to me or Dean.

"The spell has a locator imbedded in it which will alert the mark" he says.

"You couldn't tell me this before we started" I say as I turn to look at him.

 He shrugs "you didn't ask" I turn around and finish the spell.

"Castiel what do you think you're doing" Dean growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Can't Stay Away~The Veronicas


	43. Tonight I Love You

Smoke fills the room Dean's the last thing I see before I blackout.

"Cas come on wake up" Dean yells shaking me.

I look around we're still in the bunker but Dean doesn't have a evil feeling anymore.

"It worked" I say hugging him "what worked what are you talking about" he asks me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight I Love You~The Latency  
> My computer wanted to type Cass instead of Cas.


	44. Stand By You

I tell him he ended up giving in to the mark.

Which put us in a different universe and how everyone we knew was dead.

How I was locked out of heaven.

How we still cared for each other.

How we ended up with 8 cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stand By You~Rachel Platten  
> Didn't mean to make that reference to the song


	45. Gravity

How he messed with Crowley and his demons.

How Crowley found a spell to cure him and take the mark away.

How I was the only one that remembered anything.

How I never gave up on him no matter how bad he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity~Against The Current


	46. No Parallels~Epliogue

Crowley told me that when I did the spell everything might not go back to normal.

Like we would get back to our universe and we'd have 6 cats instead of 8.

But that didn't happen Sam's alive,Gabriel's back,all the cats are here too and the man I love is no longer a demon under the Mark Of Cain. 

We can go back to our somewhat normal lives now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Parallels~Hands Like Houses  
> Story timeline-2020-2788 Nov.2

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this idea comes from a Tumblr post and 10.22 The Prisoner and it was cannon until 10.23 Brother's Keeper so this story will go against cannon sometimes because at the time this was written 5-15 this idea was still possible.  
> This is cross-posted from Wattpad under Soulturtle.


End file.
